Gray's Girl
by Star197
Summary: ONE-SHOT: What happens when Freed asks for Gray's Permission to take Juvia out?


**~ Gray's POV ~**

As soon as I walked into the guild, I felt a pair of eyes on me.

 _It doesn't take a genius to figure out whose eyes they are._

 _Juvia may come off a little strong, but I do enjoy her company. Nothing is ever dull with her around._

I took a seat at a table in the far corner, and waited for her to show herself.

To my surprise, instead of the beautiful shade of blue I was expecting, a bright green caught my eye.

 _Don't tell me, I have another stalker._

Freed quickly made his way over to my table and sat across from me.

I raised my eyebrow as Freed started looking around the room, obviously searching for someone.

"What do you want?" I asked curiously

 _I can't say Freed is someone I talk to regularly. He spends most of his time with Laxus and the Thunder Legion._

 _This might be the first time he's ever really tried to talk to me._

Freed sighed "I need to ask you something."

 _I thought Freed liked Laxus, what does he need to ask me then? I hope he knows I don't swing that way._

"What is it?" I asked

Freed looked around the room once more before leaning in and whispering "I want to ask your permission to take Juvia out tonight."

 _Juvia?_

 _He likes Juvia?_

 _Part of me is relieved, but the other part of me feels like bashing his face in._

 _How dare he even ask me that? Does he expect me to hand her over without a fight? She's my girl! Of course he can't take her out!_

 _Wait, we aren't dating, so technically she isn't mine._

I cleared my throat and put on a neutral expression "Juvia can make decisions for her self. Why would you need to ask my permission?"

Freed's eyes widened a bit "Oh I know. It's just, you know."

"Know what?" I snapped

"It's basically common knowledge around here that Juvia is your girl. And I thought it would be more courteous to ask you before I go out with her tonight. In case you weren't okay with it." Freed replied

I tightened my fist "Juvia's not my girl. She can do whatever she wants, whenever she wants, with whoever she wants. I don't really care what you two do."

 _I don't like Juvia, so why do I care so much?_

Freed's face lit up "Thank you for your understanding. I won't keep her out too long."

 _You better not. She could get a cold, if you keep her out too late._

I stood up quickly "Like I said, I don't care."

Before Freed could say anymore, I made my way out of the guild.

 _Why am I so bothered by this? There's no way Juvia would even say yes._

 **~ The Next Day ~**

When I walked into the guild, my mood instantly turned sour.

 _Freed and Juvia were sitting together at a table in the middle of the guild, and if you ask me, they were way to close of comfort._

I quickly made my way over to the pair, and sat down beside Juvia.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia yelled while wrapping her arms around my neck

I gladly accepted her hug and sent Freed and glare over her shoulder.

"How was last night?" I questioned

 _There's no way Juvia actually accepted going out with Freed. I was worried for nothing._

Juvia pulled away from me and smiled "Juvia and Freed had an amazing time! If only you would've been there Gray-Sama."

 _She went on a date with him? She actually went!_

I narrowed my eyes at Freed, and he backed away from us a little.

"What did you two do?" I asked while unknowingly taking off my shirt

Juvia blushed "It's a secret Gray-Sama."

 _Wait! Did she just blush for that bastard? And what the heck did they do that she can't tell me?_

"You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh." I smiled at her

Her beautiful blue eyes were sparkling, and she was about to tell me, but then the Green menace cut in "I'm sorry Gray, but it's confidential between Juvia and I."

 _How dare he! He asked for my permission to take her out, but now he won't say what he did with her?_

 _He better watch his back, because as soon as Juvia's out of sight, I'm killing him._

"Juvia would love to tell Gray-Sama, but she could never betray Freed's trust like that." Juvia exclaimed

 _Who cares about his trust?_

I had a great idea and swung my arm over Juvia's shoulder "I was thinking of going on a mission today. You feel like joining me?"

Juvia's face lit up "Of course my darling! No one could ever be a match for our love."

 _Our love. Not Freed's love, OURS._

 _I win buddy._

I sent Freed a victorious smirk before he burst my bubble "I don't mean to intrude, but Juvia promised to assist me today. Maybe you could put your mission on hold for now."

Juvia sent me a guilty look "I'm so sorry Gray-Sama! Freed really needs me today. How about we go on a mission tomorrow?"

I sighed "Ya sure."

Juvia hugged me "Thank you Gray-Sama. Juvia and Freed have to go now, but we'll see you later."

 _She's leaving me for him?_

What's going on?

As Juvia and Freed made their way out of the guild, Mira made her way over to me.

"Isn't it wonderful Gray? Love is in the air!" Mira squealed

I groaned "They aren't in love."

Mira raised her eyebrow "I beg to differ. Rumour has it, Freed is thinking of making it official tomorrow."

 _Make it official? He can't! I haven't figured out how I feel about her!_

 _Like Freed said, Juvia is my girl!_

Mira waved her hand in front of my face "Gray? Are you listening to me?"

"Ya" I said while standing up

Mira put her hands on her hips "I don't get why you're so grumpy about this. Everyone knows they like each other, don't tell me you have a problem with it."

"Problem? Of course I have a problem! It's not love! They went out one time!" I yelled at her

Mira gasped "They did? Why wasn't I aware of this?"

I sighed "They went last night. Freed asked for my permission."

Mira looked confused "Why would Freed ask your permission?"

I shrugged "He said because everyone knew Juvia was my girl. But it looks like that hasn't stopped him from pouncing on her."

Mira blinked a few times "Juvia? You mean to tell me..."

"Yes! I like her! And there's no way I'm letting that green haired idiot get her first. He's not making it official tomorrow." I snapped while storming out of the guild.

 _I'm gonna have to do the one thing I've been avoiding forever._

 _Listen to my heart._

 **~ The Next Day ~**

 _Where are they? I got here early and it's already lunch time._

 _I hope I'm not to late._

Lucy made her way over to the table I was sitting at "I haven't seen you I awhile. What are you thinking about?"

I took a swig of my beer "Juvia."

Lucy smiled "I knew you liked her, are you gonna tell her."

"I planned to, but I think he might've got to her first." I mumbled

Lucy laughed "Mira wasn't kidding."

I glared at her "You think this is funny? I've just realized I love her, and I might lose her"

Lucy was about to reply but the guild door opened, revealing Juvia and Freed.

Juvia was laughing at something Freed said, and had a giant smile on her face.

 _I could feel my heart breaking._

 _She said yes. Well why wouldn't she? I never gave her a reason not to._

Lucy grabbed my hand "You should tell her how you feel. it's Juvia, she loves you."

I drank the rest of my beer and walked over to the pair

"Juvia." I said when I was close enough to her

Juvia turned around and smiled "Gray-Sama!"

Before she could hug me, I wrapped my arms around her

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into her hair

"Gray-Sama?" Juvia pulled away and looked into my eyes

I shook my head "Don't speak, just listen. I'm not very good at this kinda stuff, but I don't wanna, no, I can't lose you. I didn't know how I felt, but I do now."

Juvia widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands "Is Gray-Sama saying what I think?"

I nodded my head "I love you Juvia, please don't leave me."

Juvia's eyes filled with tears and she fell the floor

I quickly dropped to my knees and held her "Juvia, I'm sorry! Please don't cry! I don't expect you to love me back, I understand that you're in love with Freed now. I just needed you to know how I feel."

 _The guild hall got so quiet, I swear you could hear a pin drop._

Juvia stopped crying and looked at me puzzled

Freed was the first to speak "Juvia is in love with me? What, how?"

I stood up and glared at him "Like you didn't know. Stop rubbing it in, you won! She picked you!"

Juvia stood up and put a hand on my shoulder "Gray-Sama... I think you may be mistaken. Juvia will forever and always love Gray-Sama."

 _She still loves me._

I smiled as big as I could and grabbed Juvia spinning her around "You love me! You actually love me."

Juvia started laughing "Of course Juvia does! She's been telling you that all along."

I set her down and turned to Freed "Look, I hope there's no hard feelings. It sucks when two guys like the same girl."

Freed widened his eyes "You think I like Juvia?"

"Well ya, you asked if you could go out with Juvia. Why would you ask that if you didn't like her? Messing with a girls feelings isn't right man!" I replied

Freed started laughing "You thought I wanted to go out with Juvia?"

 _What's so funny about that? Juvia is beautiful, he'd be lucky to go out with her._

I narrowed my eyes "Yes I did. What's so funny about that?"

 _Anyone who insults Juvia, will have to face me._

Juvia stepped in front of me "Gray-Sama, Juvia was just helping Freed out with something important."

"And what was that?" I questioned

Juvia looked at Freed and he cleared his throat "I have something very important to tell the guild. I'm gay."

 _Juvia was just helping him to come out to the guild. And I was acting like an idiot, jumping to conclusions._

A loud voice was heard from the balcony "And? What's wrong with that?"

"Laxus." I heard Freed mumble

 _It all makes sense. Mira wasn't talking about Juvia, she was talking about Laxus. How could I be so stupid._

As I watched Freed make his way over to Laxus, Juvia turned around and was heading towards the door.

I grabbed her arm "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Juvia's looked at the floor "Gray-Sama must be angry that Juvia deceived him. He probably wants nothing to do with her now."

I sighed "You didn't deceive me Juvia. I was just being stupid."

Juvia's eyes started to water "Juvia understands if Gray-Sama didn't mean what he said earlier."

 _I meant every word. I might have needed a little motivation to get the words out, but I'd never take them back._

I tighten my grip on Juvia's arm and pulled her close "I think we both need to stop assuming things, and just be honest with each other."

Before Juvia could say anything I captured her lips in a kiss.

 _I should've did this a long time ago._


End file.
